regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 152
Recap ]] Father Stein, Cleric of Martha, arrives in Shenanigans on a gloomy day. The tavern is empty save for the Student Wizard Buck Portstein, the Paladin of Astair Sir Walker, and the Artificer Pepperoncini (brother of Grimelda). Stein talks with the party, of the rising darkness around them, the gloomy world that needs to be healed with Martha's love. Pepperoncini and Sir Walker talk about Sir Walker's paintings. Buck is studying his school books, trying to learn Melf's Acid Arrow. Buck looks around and sees a large spider in the corner, pulsating. The front door of Shenanigans creeks open. Standing in the doorway but not coming all the way in is a human man 6'0" 150 lbs, tall but quite thin, in his 30s, gaunt pale face, big black soulless eyes, his robes are dark and tattered. He beacons the party towards him. The stranger, Mr Winter, wishes to hire the party to retrieve a flower, a Death Lily, that only grows in a old tomb. Mr Winter claims he will pay any price for the Death Lily. The party agree to the mission. Pepperoncini suggests they arrange payment after the mission is complete. Mr Winter accepts this, if one of the party will shake his hand. Buck warns the party not to shake Mr Winter's hand. Pepperoncini nudges Stein forward and the Cleric shakes hands with Mr Winter. Mr Winter's old gnarly fingers grasp Stein with surprising strength. Mr Winter gives directions to the standing stones where a barrow is built where tomb is. Mr Winter licks his lips, revealing a 4 inch tongue. Mr Winter says he will meet with the party here in a few nights. The party head outside Shenanigans into the night and find the streets of Bergshire abandoned. Buck throws a rock at Big Ben Brother's upper floor, waking up Big Ben. Buck asks where everyone is. Big Ben has no idea what he is talking about, and closes the window. The party head to the temple so Stein can bless the journey before they begin, only to discover a funeral in progress, with many townsfolk in attentance, so much so they spill into the street outside. Not wanting to interrupt a funeral, the party set out southward to the crypt. The party set out southward, following the directions. They eventually arrive at the standing stones. Pepperoncini & Buck examine the standing stones and find the protections they have against the undead have broken. Sir Walker walks towards the crypt in the middle of the standing stones and a skeleton walks out. Stein tries to speak with the skeleton, but the skeleton is unable to reply in words. The Skeleton then summons gigantic bees that attack the party. The skeleton then summons a wasp swarm to attack Buck. Buck and Father Stein get knocked unconscious. The summoned monsters disappear once the Skeleton is defeated. Sir Walker heals up Father Stein, who heals up Buck. The party camp out for some hours to let the Buck and Pepperoncini get their spells/mana back. Still dark outside, the party head inside the crypt. Walker steps on a black tile and a fireball hits him, but he resists half the damage with his magic fire-resistant necklace around his wrist. The party walk deeper into the crypt, avoiding the black tiles. A Gelatinous Cube falls from the ceiling. Buck pushes Pepperoncini towards the gelatinous cube as he backs off. Pepperoncini inside the cube passes out. Sir Walker jumps on all the fire tiles around the cube, burning the cube to death. Sir Walker and Father Stein heal up Pepperoncini. Buck finds some magic potions and drinks them, growing more intelligent and strong, but losing constitution and perception. Pepperoncini takes the rest of the potions off Buck. The party head deeper into the crypt. They enter the chamber where the flower is. Sir Walker tests a wall, but doesn't find any secret passages. The party stays back as Father Stein volunteers to pick up the flower. He steps in front of a skull and large centipedes rush out and attack him. Father Stein passes out. Buck summons a ball of Flaming Sphere and burns up the centipedes, but Father Stein is killed. The party return to Bergshire with Father Stein. They go to the temple and see the funeral is still going. The clerics say they were expecting the party. The funeral was for Father Stein all along. Father Stein is laid down in the coffin prepared for him ahead of time. He way always going to come here ever since that cursed handshake. The party return to Shenanigans and Mr Winter is waiting for them. The party hand over the flower. It is decided that Buck, having drunk the potions, has already been paid. Pepperoncini asks for a magic item, and he is given a skeleton claw that can choke people. Sir Walker wants something to help him defeat evil, but Mr Winter says he already did that in killing the "false cleric" Father Stein, then Mr Winter vanishes. Experience 1470 exp each *Sir Walker levels up to level 2 **Max HP From 11 to 16 Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Ancient Tomb south of Bergshire Category:Shenanigans Episodes